This invention relates to controllable kites, especially to one wherein the kite maneuvering cord, which is held by an operator, can change the relative positioning of the attachement of the maneuvering, or control, cord to the flight surface of the kite. The most pertinent prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,949 to James V. Theis, Jr. In this patent, a kite is shown having a type of control construction having a rubber band powered escapement to control the turning of a crank arm to four different positions, each movement of the crank shifting a bridle to laterally shift the maneuvering, or control, cord relative to the kite for maneuvering thereof. However, using this prior art type of control construction, the kite can be maneuvered only as long as the rubber band motor can provide movement of the crank and escapement to permit movement of the bridle. Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,556,877; 2,613,894; and 2,696,960.